


Hunt

by Stinastar



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Cheeky Bard, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Whump, alp, obviously, they are in love sir, they cute, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: A hunt goes wrong, Jaskier gets hurt, Geralt takes care of him, sweetness ensues.This came from a prompt from my friend littlerhythm on tumblr, "The blade cut through the thick atmosphere."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 205





	Hunt

Geralt approached the mouth of the cave as quickly and silently as possible. The smell as he got closer was overwhelming. Mildew, decay, death. This hunt had gone sideways quickly.

~~~

The contract was for a monster that the villagers assumed was living in the woods. People, mostly men, who went through the woods were disappearing. No bodies had been found, so he didn’t have a lot to go on. Could be a Leshy, some sort of Vampire, Devourers… Geralt had told Jaskier to stay behind in the village. The bard has begrudgingly agreed. As Geralt left the village and its noise behind, however, he could hear someone sneaking after him. He stopped walking but didn’t turn around.

“Jaskier!” He ground out. He was met with silence. “I know you’re there. I know what you sound like when you sneak around.” He received a sigh in response.

“I won’t be any trouble! I’ll stay far back. You won’t even know I’m there! Erm… well… anyhow, I want to see! You said it might be a sort of vampire. Sounds sexy.” Jaskier said. The Witcher spun around.

“They are not _sexy_. With your luck, it’ll be a pack of Devourers, and they’ll be the last thing you see.” Geralt replied.

“Are _they_ sexy?” Jaskier asked.

“NO. Go _back_ , Jaskier.” Geralt growled.

“No!” The bard replied petulantly. “I’m coming. I’ll stay back. And I have the silver dagger you gave me. I can defend myself,” he asserted. Geralt rolled his eyes.

“ _Jaskier_ ,” Geralt bit out.

“Come on! The quicker we find the beast, the quicker we can go back to ale and a proper bed.” Jaskier said. Geralt grumbled in response. This was a terrible idea, but he knew what Jaskier was like when he dug his heels in. He didn’t want to invest the time and energy into fighting with him today. Against his better judgement he spun back around and started marching towards the woods.

“You stay close. Until I find it, and then you stay back where I tell you it’s safe!” Geralt demanded.

“Absolutely! I promise. Bard’s honour!” Jaskier grinned at Geralt’s retreating back, then scurried to catch up.

They’d made it a ways into the woods, Jaskier starting to fall behind as he picked his way carefully along the path over roots and rocks and humming to himself. Geralt had veered off to the side, smelling decay. It turned out to be a deer carcass. He couldn’t hear Jaskier anymore, having moved quickly to follow the scent. He turned around to return to the path, and only saw trees. He’d told the damn bard to stay close. He cursed under his breath as he moved forward.

“Jaskier?”

~~~

Jaskier knew this was probably not his best idea. Not that he was known for those. Brilliant songs? Yes. Good life decisions? Not so much. But a sexy vampire would make a great song. Maybe it would be a Bruxa. He thought the name sounded great: strong and powerful. Hmm… what rhymed with Bruxa…

He’d fallen behind Geralt. The Witcher was moving steadily, eyes scanning the trees, head turning at every squirrel climbing a tree. Jaskier, however, didn’t want to trip and damage his new doublet, and he was busy daydreaming about sexy night creatures and his next song raking in coin. When he heard a twig snap behind him, his head snapped up. He could no longer spot Geralt’s silver hair ahead of him. Before he could turn around or grab his dagger out of its sheath, someone, or something, grabbed him from behind, claws digging into his shoulders.

“There there” a syrupy, slightly inhuman feminine-sounding voice murmured into his ear. He froze, but before he could call or scream, warm breath hit his neck, followed by sharp teeth piercing his skin. An itchy cold sensation flashed through his veins from the punctures in his neck. His mouth wouldn’t follow his brain’s instructions to scream, his limbs felt heavy, and his vision wavered. He blinked heavily once, twice, then everything went dark.

~~~

Geralt was met with silence. A ways off, a bird called. No humming. No “What, Geralt.” No “I’m _coming_ , Geralt.” No string of curses as a bard crashed through bush. He hurried back to the path and scanned around. No blue doublet in sight.

“Fuck.” He strode back down the path towards were he’d last seen the bard. He smelled the sharp scent of Jaskier’s fear, and a faint metallic hint of blood, though he couldn’t see any on the path. “FUCK.” His heartbeat picked up. There was another scent on the air. Dank, like mildew and decay. And the hint of something else… Alp saliva? His blood froze. He had to find Jaskier. Immediately. He took off through the trees, following the bard’s scent. He quickly came to where the forest started to climb the mountain. A spot ahead seemed to be deeper in shadow. A cave? He approached the mouth of the cave as quickly and silently as possible. The smell as he got closer was overwhelming. Mildew, decay, death. He was in the right place. He edged around the side of the cave opening, and there to his right was his quarry. An Alp was crouched over its prey, blue cloth-clad legs stretched out underneath her, her lank dark hair falling around her head and her victim. Geralt bit the inside of his cheek to stop a gasp from escaping. The Alp must have retreated to the cave to get out of the sun. Possibly also to hide from the Witcher, if it had sensed his presence. But from the smell of the cave, he’d wager this had become her hunting habit.

The Alp hadn’t noticed his approach yet. He could still hear Jaskier’s heart beating, a familiar soundtrack after all these years of travelling together. He was still alive. Hopefully the Alp hadn’t drunk much of his blood yet. How long did it take to drain a body, he wondered. He shook his head to dislodge the thought. The bard would be fine. Just kill the monster. He wouldn’t be able to use Yrden in this situation, so he quietly drew his silver sword and crept forwards. The Alp was too focused on her meal to notice. When he got within range he swung his sword to decapitate the creature. As the blade cut through the thick atmosphere the Alp started to whip its head towards him. His sword caught its throat, slicing in. Not the killing blow he had intended, but decent damage. The creature hissed, then appeared to be drawing breath for one of its incapacitating shrieks as it tried to move out of reach. Geralt lunged and swung again from the other side. The creature moved as he did, but he still managed to land a solid hit. He quickly swung again, taking its head off to be sure. The head and body fell to the stone floor with wet thuds. Geralt re-sheathed his sword and turned to the bard laying to his right, unmoving. He rushed to Jaskier’s side and fell to his knees.

“Jaskier!” He got no response. Geralt quickly checked him over. The only injuries he could find were the perforations from claws in his shoulders and the twin dark puncture wounds in his neck. His heartbeat was slow, but steady. Geralt shook his shoulder gently. “Jaskier, wake up.” Nothing. The Alp’s saliva was keeping him unconscious. He searched in his satchel, pulled out a bottle, uncorked it and poured some of the liquid over the bard’s wounds to disinfect them. He then pulled out a strip of cloth and bandaged his neck. After replacing the jar, he gently slid his arms under the other man and lifted him up. Cradling him against his chest, he walked out of the cave. In the light of day, his stomach dropped when he saw how pale Jaskier looked, but his heartbeat was still steady against the Witcher’s body. Slower than usual, but still much quicker than his own. He made his way back towards the forest path. Jaskier groaned, eyes still closed, and Geralt’s breath caught.

“I’ve got you. You’re safe,” he murmured. Jaskier’s head turned towards his chest, then he was once again silent and still.

~~~

Back at the inn, Geralt carefully laid Jaskier down in the bed, gently stripped him down to his smallclothes, and tucked the blanket in around him. He’d asked the barmaid to bring food and drink to their room on his way through, promising extra coin. When it arrived, he picked at it at the small table in their room, his eyes constantly on his sleeping companion. He found his worry had affected his hunger, however, and he left his food unfinished. There was a second plate that hadn’t been touched, in case Jaskier woke up hungry. After making sure the fire in their room was well fed to keep Jaskier warm, he stripped to his smallclothes and carefully climbed into bed beside the bard. He lay there for a long time, listening to the other man breath in and out, before he eventually fell asleep.

~~~

Geralt awoke to Jaskier shouting. He bolted up in bed, scanning the room for an intruder. Seeing nothing out of place, he looked down to the bard. His eyes were still closed, a sheen of sweat on his forehead, damp hair clinging to his skin.

“No! Geralt!” Jaskier cried out.

“Jaskier, I’m here. It’s ok. You’re dreaming.” He shook the other man’s shoulder. Jaskier moaned.

“No, please, no.” Jaskier sounded terrified and desperate, and the sound tore at the Witcher’s heart. He held both of the other man’s shoulders and shook him again. Jaskier whimpered but didn’t rouse. Geralt desperately wanted to help him, but he knew the side effects of the Alp’s saliva (able to knock a man out and give him terrible nightmares) had to run their course. He laid back down, then gently rolled Jaskier towards him, wrapping his arms around him. He hoped it might be able to bring the bard some comfort. Jaskier quieted down and stilled, his breathing evening out. Geralt let out a long breath. It was a while before he fell back asleep.

~~~

When Geralt woke again, dawn light was just reaching its fingers through the window. Jaskier was still in his arms, his head tucked under Geralt’s chin. His breathing was deep and even. Geralt felt relieved, though he’d feel even better when he saw those blue eyes again. He took advantage of the moment, though, to do something he’d normally never do, nuzzling his nose into the bard’s hair, breathing in his scent. Another minute, and then he’d try to wake him, get him something to eat.

~~~

Jaskier came to, warm and comfortable. There was an arm around his lower back, and one closer to his shoulders. He was definitely snuggled against a broad, solid chest. Where was he? Did he go home with someone from the tavern last night? He couldn’t remember last night… His thoughts were interrupted by his bedfellow nosing in his hair, then a pleased hum rumbling through their chest beneath him. That sounded familiar. He blinked his eyes open and looked up, staring straight into golden eyes, liquid honey in the pale sunlight. He stared, frozen. He was cuddled on Geralt’s chest. He was still dreaming. Must be.

~~~

The blue eyes Geralt had been anxious to see again were now wide open, staring into his own. Jaskier’s heartbeat stuttered, then sped up. Geralt furrowed his brow.

“You alright, lark?” He asked. The bard coughed, then cleared his throat.

“Mm. Yes! Perfectly. Tiptop. Good rest after a… night of… day of…” he trailed off, frowning. He remembered following Geralt into the forest, then waking up here. Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but he had no idea how he ended up cuddled in the Witcher’s arms in bed. He started to sit up but his head screamed in protest. Did he get blackout drunk last night? He winced, and the arm around his shoulders gently pulled him back down.

“Be still. You were attacked by an Alp in the forest. Drank some of your blood, knocked you out and gave you nightmares. You need to rest, though you should have something to eat and drink. Stay here.” Geralt slid out from under Jaskier and climbed out of bed. He filled a cup with water from the pitcher on the dresser and brought it back to Jaskier. He helped him lean up on an elbow, let him drink, then took the cup back and helped him back down. Jaskier stared at Geralt with a furrowed brow. This was all a lot to take in, and he’d really rather be processing it with those arms still wrapped around him.

“So it was an Alp?” Jaskier asked.

“Yes.” Geralt said.

“That’s one of the sexy vampires, right?” Jaskier asked with a small smirk. He got a stony stare in response. “And I don’t even remember what it looked like!”

“You could have _died_ , Jaskier!” Geralt responded.

“But I _didn’t_ , because the White Wolf saved me!” Jaskier grinned. Geralt scowled.

“I told you to stay behind. If I hadn’t found you so quickly…” an unfamiliar look darted through the Witcher’s eyes before quickly hiding. Was that worry? Fear?

“I think you should come back to bed.” Jaskier said.

“What?” Geralt asked.

“I don’t feel well. And it’s cold.” Jaskier whined. “In order to make sure I’m really ok, you should come back to bed.” Geralt hesitated.

“You should eat something.” Geralt said.

“I couldn’t right now. My stomach feels like I’ve been riding a horse backwards. I’ll try in a bit.” He patted the bed beside himself, looking up at the Witcher. Geralt furrowed his brow, but to Jaskier’s surprise, he climbed carefully back into bed.

~~~

“This is setting us behind on the Path today” Geralt grumbled half-heartedly.

“Yes yes.” Jaskier replied dismissively, shuffling over, wriggling into the Witcher. He hadn’t seemed to mind their position when he woke up… Geralt lifted his arm, and Jaskier quickly snuggled in, tucking his head back under the other man’s chin, and Geralt rested his arm across his back. High on his success so far, Jaskier decided to push a bit further.

“You were worried about me” he suggested quietly.

“I was worried you’d get yourself killed. Letting the ‘Toss a Coin to Your Witcher’ bard get killed by a single Alp. Think what that would do to my reputation.” Jaskier barked out a laugh in response and looked up to meet his eyes.

“You’d miss me” he said with a fond smile.

“Mmm.” Geralt responded.

Jaskier’s eyes dropped to the Witcher’s lips. Geralt’s tongue darted out and ran across his lower lip. Jaskier watched, entranced, moving forwards without quite noticing. When their lips were only a whisper apart he paused, his brain catching up with his body, but Geralt tipped his head forward, pressing a firm, gentle kiss to Jaskier’s lips before slowly pulling back. Jaskier looked up into his golden eyes in wonder. Geralt cocked an eyebrow.

“Cheeky bastard” Jaskier said, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth, then quickly closed the distance between them, intent on finding out just what his Witcher tasted like.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


End file.
